


All of you, all of me

by Slyst



Series: Moments [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Akashi finally lets go





	All of you, all of me

“Akashi.” Kuroko was looking up at Akashi from where his head rested on the redhead’s bare chest as they laid in bed after a game of on-on-one.

“Yes Tetsuya?” Fingers came down to brush through light blue hair affectionately.

“I want to...” The phantom lapsed into silence as he seemed to contemplate what to say. It was rare for Kuroko to be so hesitant about saying anything.

“To?”

“To.. suck you.” He finished quietly, the red of his embarrassment colouring his features magnificently.

Admittedly Akashi was a bit taken back by the bluntness of the statement but not surprised. Up until this point he had always avoided having the phantom doing anything to him with his mouth simply because it was a loss of control over himself he was not prepared for. Not that he didn’t trust Kuroko, in fact, there was nobody he trusted more, but he didn’t trust himself. However, he was also loathe to deny the bluenette anything, but he knew Kuroko would be unhappy if Akashi said yes just because he didn’t want to hurt the phantom’s feelings.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” He was backpedalling, nervousness overcoming him as he shifted, moving to sit up and away from the redhead.

Akashi grasped Kuroko’s forearm gently, pulling him towards him, “I want you to.” He wasn’t feeling the same hesitation he once did. Infact it was quite the opposite Akashi realised. He _wanted_ to feel Kuroko’s mouth on him. He wanted the honest intimacy that he gave the phantom freely so often. He was pulling Kuroko in, fingers moving up to brush against pale cheeks as he leaned in to kiss the phantom. Kuroko kissed him back with all the enthusiasm he always gave when kissing the redhead, like he couldn’t get enough. Akashi always found himself drowning in that enthusiasm, gasping for air as he gave himself back fully in return. Now he felt like he could give even more.

“Really?” Kuroko was asking when they finally parted for air, his hands already wandering down to the waistband of Akashi’s shorts.

As if to prove his point, Akashi slid his shorts down, kicking them off his feet and onto the floor. He leaned back against the pillows as he watched Kuroko. Blue eyes unabashedly roving over the redhead’s now naked form with an intensity that always made Akashi feel like he was going to combust on the spot. He watched as Kuroko rearranged himself, moving to kneel between Akashi’s thighs, his hands coming up to rub the redhead’s legs soothingly as he spread them apart. Akashi felt his cock start to twitch with interest at the situation, his shaft swelling with a rush of arousal.

“Akashi is beautiful.” Kuroko whispered as he leaned in to press his mouth to an inner thigh, kissing it tenderly.

At the risk of being overwhelmed, all Akashi could was close his eyes, running his fingers through Kuroko’s hair as he continued to kiss along the inside of his leg. Warm lips pressing softly against the smooth skin, working their way up to where his thigh met his buttocks and across his perineum. Akashi’s breath caught in his throat, fingers stilling in blue hair as he felt a rush of warm breath over his balls and cock. Blood rushed in his ears, his heart throwing itself against his ribcage as his focus narrowed down to his dick, now fully hard and dripping steadily against his stomach.

“Akashi?” Kuroko kissed the redhead’s hipbone, looking up at him questioningly.

Of course he had noticed Akashi’s hesitation, “It’s okay. Just, takes some getting used to Tetsuya. Please, don’t stop.”

In what Akashi could only assume was an attempt to help ease things Kuroko took the redhead’s cock into his hand, soft fingers rubbing at the silky damp skin there, swiping a thumb over the leaky head, this was a sensation Akashi was familiar with. Closing his eyes again Akashi relaxed into the grip, concentrating on the feeling of Kuroko between his legs. He trusted Kuroko, he could just _be_ when they were together. This was no different.

This time the swipe of a thumb was followed by a wet lick from a soft velvety tongue across the tip of his cock, lips closing around it to suck and kiss and the slit there lewdly. Akashi could only gasp and press himself into the heat. More fingers came down to rub and fondle his balls, working and massaging gently into the skin.

Pulling off with a pop Kuroko was looking up at Akashi again, his fingers still working him all over, his cock bouncing a mere few centimetres from the phantom’s full pink lips “Is Akashi okay?”

“Y--” He tried again, “Yes.” He managed to rasp out. He didn’t think he’d ever heard himself sound so wrecked from so little.

“Good.” Then Kuroko was taking Akashi’s cock back in his mouth, tongue pressing firmly against the underside as he slid the length along it. The feel of the tip of his dick rubbing along the ridged roof of Kuroko’s mouth was new and nearly overwhelming. Fingers never once slowing down in their rubbing of his balls or the stroking of his shaft as he sucked and licked at Akashi’s now heavily leaking cock, his hums of content sending delightful vibrations down his dick.

Suddenly the redhead’s orgasm was coiling tight and low in his belly, quickly building up at the relentless onslaught of Kuroko’s mouth and hands.

“Ah. Tetsuya, I’m going to --” Akashi had underestimated how fast it would happen. The words had barely left this mouth before his climax was crashing over him, the ferocity of it catching the redhead off guard, whiting out his vision as he bucked against Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko who took it all in stride, hands moving to grasp Akashi’s hips, working him through his orgasm, sucking down his release as it spurted down his throat. Akashi had had no presence of mind for anything except the pure _feeling_ of it all. The hot wet heat of the phantom’s mouth as it sucked at him, his tongue lapping at his cock hungrily.

Akashi’s vision came back in bits and pieces as he laid back, panting on the bed. Kuroko had pulled his mouth off of him and was nuzzling his hip bone, peppering it with kisses and gentle nibbles lovingly. He felt his heart swell at the sight of his lover. When he saw Akashi watching him he moved up, letting the redhead pull him in to a kiss.

“Thank you Tetsuya. That was good.” Akashi really didn’t know the proper way to thank someone for such a mindblowing orgasm so he settled for kissing the phantom again, and again, and again. Kissing him until he was breathless with it, black pupils blown wide, bleeding into wintery blue irises.

“I love you Seijuurou.” Kuroko whispered into the lips against his own.

“I love you too.” Akashi deepened their kiss. He had better ideas about how to thank the phantom now.


End file.
